


And That Was That

by Fisticuffsandjapery



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisticuffsandjapery/pseuds/Fisticuffsandjapery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two years in the future.</p><p>Mickey gets let out for good behavior and his first stop is the Gallaghers</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Was That

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Mickey related closure

 

Ian didn’t come back to visit after that first time.  Not that Mickey thought he would.  After all, he had practically begged his former partner to lie and say he would wait for him.  It was just weird not having contact with him after so long.

 

Two years.

 

It only took two years to get out with his good behaviour.  And Mickey had been so fucking good.  He needed to get back to Ian.  He wanted to make the Gallagher boy see how good they were together.  How much they needed each other.

 

So on his release day, Mickey didn’t tell a soul he was coming home.  Not even Iggy.  He hitched a cab straight to the Gallaghers and rapped his knuckles impatiently on the door.

 

Debbie opened the door, baby on her hip.  “Ian home?” he said, skipping pleasantries.

 

“Mickey?  What are you doing out?”

 

Mickey ignored her question.  “Well?  Is he?”

 

“…Er…no.  I think he’s at the Alibi with Ian but I should warn you-”

 

Mickey didn’t have time to listen to a warning.  “Later,” he mumbled and headed off in the direction of the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

The Alibi was rammed.

 

There were streamers and fucking balloons everywhere.

 

He swallowed hard when he saw Ian.  He was smiling.  Proper smiling.  Not that fake shit he did when he was pretending everything was ok, but shotguns-at-the-dugout smiling.  The smile Mickey thought was only reserved for him.

 

And then he saw _his_ Ian kiss some other dude.

 

And everyone around them smiling or cheering.

 

He was all but ready to tear then apart.

 

What the fuck-?

 

But as he looked at the banner above the bar the penny dropped.  And his world stopped.

 

_HAPPY ENGAGEMENT IAN AND CALEB_

His eyes stung but at the same time he felt numb.

 

Engaged?

 

Ian.

 

To some fucker that wasn’t him.

 

His chest hurt.  He thought back to the time when Ian tried to stop him getting married to Svetlana.  Was this how he had felt right before the wedding when he practically begged Mickey not to go through with it?

 

But this was a whole lot worse.  Ian was happy about getting engaged.  He looked like he _wanted_ it to happen.

 

He rubbed the tattoo on his chest, he’d done whilst incarcerated, hard enough to leave a bruise.  Mickey had spent every day dreaming about what it would be like to see Ian again.  To have him close enough to touch.  He’d pictured it a hundred and one different ways.  But not once had he factored in the possible of Ian moving on.  Ok, fine, he assumed Ian would have fucked a couple of other guys…Mickey had.  But not be happy without him.

 

How could Ian be happy without him when all Mickey had done was wait for them to be reunited?

 

Like a cold shower, realisation hit.

 

Ian didn’t need him.

 

Ian didn’t _want_ him.  If he had, he would have called, wrote or visited.

 

The truth of the matter was, Ian Gallagher had a new life now, and it seemed like Mickey didn’t fit into it anymore.  How had he only just realised this?

 

Mickey took one last look at the boy who shaped him into the man he had become before walking out of the Alibi and leaving the south side for good.

 

* * *

 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ian Gallagher could have sworn he had seen the back of his former lover’s head leaving the bar.

 

But obviously not.

 

Mickey was still in jail.

 

He hadn’t thought about Mickey Milkovich in over six months.  Why would he when Svetlana and Yev had moved away?

 

Mickey Milkovich was part of his old life.

 

Caleb was his future.

 

Besides it’s not like Mickey had been sitting in jail for two years pining after Ian.

 

Mickey didn’t do true love, Ian told himself firmly.

 

And that was that.


End file.
